EVIL Mother FORCED Me To Sell Hot Dogs (Adopt Me)
EVIL Mother FORCED Me To Sell Hot Dogs is a video about a girl being forced by her mother to sell hot dogs. The episode is 13 min and 39 sec. Story Scene 1 The video starts with Samantha's mother saying that she had a long day at the office, and got so tired. She says that her back is killing her, and she will have a nap, and when she wakes up, she will eat her dinner. Then she calls Chloe, then she says that she is so angry, because everyday she has to work. The episode cuts to the mother sleeping, then cuts to another scene. Scene 2 Samantha is crying inside the shed, because its cold and gloomy inside, and thought she heard a skunk last night, and tells that a skunk sprayed her, and couldn't wash the dirt off, because she had no water, only the water from the bucket because her roof is leaking. She tells the viewers that she is not allowed in the main house, and she does not know why, and she is kept in the shed. She also tells that she is cold and hungry, then she notices a smell. She tells the viewers that it smells like a fresh pot of food, and tells that she didn't have one in 8 weeks, then the episode cuts again to another scene. Scene 3 Samantha now goes in the main house, and knows that her mother is sleeping, and knows the smell, then finds it. "Jackpot! I found it!" says Samantha, then tells if her mother finds out she ate the food, she is going to be so furious, and needs to make sure to get rid of the evidence, otherwise, she will kick her out. The episode cuts to another scene. Scene 4 Samantha is eating the food, and tells its delicious, and then goes to bed, saying "Now i can sleep in peace", before she ate her food, she could not sleep, then says that she is okay, because she ate hot food, and then the episode cuts again to a scene. Scene 5 The mother (now mom) is telling Chloe to not cry, because she will get food and brb, and she tells the viewers that she is starving, and is looking at the table where was her food. Mom notices that her food is gone, then checks the closet. She does not know where her food went, then knows the only person that stole her food, then the episode cuts again. Scene 6 Mom notices that Samantha stole her food, then Sam tells the viewers that her mother found out she stole the food, then calls Sam, and Sam notices, then comes to Mom. Samantha starts talking with Mom until 4:11, then Mom tells the viewers that it was the second time the girl stole the food, then talks until 4:26. Mom tells the viewers about Chloe, then calls Chloe, then Mom tells the viewers that she will find out who stole her food. The episode cuts to scene 7. Scene 7 Sam tells the viewers that last night her mom nearly caught her, and if she finds out the stole the food, that would be the end of her. Sam also tells that she is hungry again, and is tired of eating leftover food in the rubbish and wants more food, then smells chicken and burgers. then talking until the next day. Scene 8 (The next day) Mom asks Sam if she found any food, but Sam said that there is nothing, the Mom tells that Sam will have no food for 1mth, then Sam tells that she can't go with no food for a month. Then Mom says that she needs to work. Sam says that she is too young to work, but Mom says that she is gonna get a job and make her own money and pay for her own food, then she would see how hard it is. After Sam opened a hotdog stand... Mom tells Sam that she needs to sell hotdogs, and not eat them, since she does not want to eat from the bins, and steal food, that is now her job,and Sam understands. Sam now starts selling hot dogs, $1 each, then knows that there is no person. Then the boy from Baldis Big Mistake came, then Sam said if he wants a hotdog, $1 each, then they both talk until 13:04 and mom only talking until 13:24. Sam starts selling 100 hotdogs $1 each. Trivia Scene 1 * The mother can be seen in alot of videos. Scene 2 * Samatha can be seen as other people in I Caught And Trapped A REAL Fairy! and Her doll came to life and FORCED her to BURN her house More here: Trivia Gallery See EVIL Mother FORCED Me To Sell Hot Dogs (Adopt Me)/GalleryCategory:Adopt Me with Robloxlover69 __NOEDITSECTION__